i am back
by kailay1088
Summary: Cast : Kai,Lay (KaiLay) Hampir satu tahun setengah aku meninggalkan korea untuk solo ku di china,kini saatnya aku kembali kaiaaah bogoshipoh


China

Waktu mulai mendekati saat saat perilisan album baru exo setelah satu setengah tahun aku di negriku sendiri,kini saat nya aku kembali ke korea lagi,Sudah merasa puas aku dengan solo solo ku di china kini saatnya aku kembali bergabung bersama exo member,memikirkan ini membuatku mengingat mereka semua,aku….merindukan mereka semua gak sabar mau ktmu si cerewet baekhyun sahabat terdekatku,bnyak yg ingin aku ceritakan dengannya dan aku jga mrindukan smuanya, Terutama dancing machine kesayanganku,ketika inget nama dia aku selalu berpikir apa dia memikirkan ku seperti aku memikirkannya, ,siapa yang nemenin dia ngedance seharian yaa dsaat aku tdak ada selama stahun stgah ini,apa dia merindukanku banyak pertanyaan yg berkelebat di pikiran ku,gak sabar nunggu hari esok saat nya aku kembali lagi….

Di pesawat

tadi aku bangun sangat pagi dengan perasaan yg sangat bahagia & bersemangat karna hari ini aku ke korea lagi utk bertemu mereka aku bener2 gak mau ketinggalan pesawat karna aku benar2 rindu sekali dengan mereka..

Seoul

Sampai seoul aku langsung naik taksi menuju sm ent office aku sengaja pakai taksi karna para member tidak ada yg tau aku hari ini pulang makanya tdak ada fans jga di bandara yg menungguku karna mreka tdak ada yg tau ditambah aku menyamar jadi orang biasa makanya mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Sm Ent office

Sesampainya aku langsung brtmu receptionist di pintu masuk "haiii nunna" "hah oppa kamu udah balik dri Cina? " "hehehehehe udah donk surprise ah iya hari ini member pada take suara kan buat album baru?" "Iyaa mereka di lantai 2 mereka juga gak tau yaa kamu pulang? " "iyaa nunna mereka gak ada yg tau aku mau ksih kejutan buat mereka hehehehehe" "aaahhh gtuuuu yaudah sana langsung naik ke atas " "iya nunna sampai nanti yaa" , aku langsung naik lift dan memencet tombol angka 2 , stlah smpai lantai 2, tiba2 aku deg deg an apa yaa reaksi mereka nanti semoga mereka senang & semoga kai juga senang , aku jdi tersenyum sendiri memikirkan nya. Depan pintu studio aku msih dlam ke adaan deg degan kubuka pintu studio pelan2 studio yg begitu lumayan luas kulihat keseliling dengan lampu remang2 para member berada di sofa ujung sebelah kanan studio sambil melihat kertas dengan seriuss seperti sedang menghapalkan lagu sambil nunggu giliran untuk take suara dan kulihat suho hyung ada di dlam studio take suara masih belom ada yg engeh aku yg buka pintu dan kulihat sekeling lagi mencari sosok yg ku cari dan…shock lah aku dia ada di ujung sofa sebelah kiri studio paling pojok sedang bercanda dengan d.o dengan asiknya tanpa menyadari aku di sini rasanya hatiku menjadi ciut sekali ternyata seseorang yang aku rindukan dan pikirkan selama ini menyambutku dengan pemandangan seperti ini terasa ada yg sakit di hati ku.

sambil terus melihat mereka berdua bercanda tiba2 ada yang memanggil namaku "lay hyung " langsung saja kai d.o menyadari dan langsung saja menengok ke arah ku dan memalingkan wajahku ke Sumber suara yang memanggil kearah ku kulihat baekhyun berlari kearah ku "hyung knapa gak bilang sudah pulang klo gtu aku jemput dibandara tdi" "aku mau buat kejutan buat kalian lagian klian sibuk ambil suara juga kan makanya aku gak mau ngerepotin kalian lah" dan semua menghampiri ku kecuali satu orang yg ttp duduk di kursinya, ketika semua sibuk menanyakan ke adaanku dan suho hyung melambaikan tangan ke arahku dri dlam studio cuma kai yang tetep dikursinya asik memainkan ponselnya "kai~ah lay hyung pulang nih pling tdak kesini kek " kata baekhyun aku langsung menyenggol baek dan menggelengkan kepala ku dan baek seperti tidak peduli "ya kai ah dengar gak sih " "iyaa tau trus knpa,hai hyung kok pulang bukankah dichina menyenangkan" shock aku mendengarnya dia knpa bgtu dingin apa salahku "hmmmm" blom aku melanjutkan kata2 ku "sudahlah aku mau take suara dlu kayanya suho hyung udah selesai"dan dia langsung ber jalan ke studio dalam "ais jinja gak sopan bat nih anak " kata baek kesal "sudah sudah baek gapapa kok" kataku aku terasa mau menangis tapi aku tahan karna smua sedang bahagia menyambut ke semua sudah take suara saatnya pulang semua membawa mobil sendri sendri baek udah pasti sama chanyeol suho hyung udah pasti ama d.o chen dengan xiumin hyung dan sehun pasti sendri karna stlah luhan pergi tidak pernah ada yg menduduki kursi penumpang di mobil sehun selain luhan dan biasanya aku bersama kai dlu pas di depan mobil aku bingung haruskah aku masuk mobil kai,saat aku mau memanggil kai tiba2 kai "d.o hyung kau hari ini naik mobilku lagi pula suho hyung mau ke kbs kan untuk syuting" "ah iya oke kalo gtu" kata d.o , dan makin bingung lah aku mana baek ama yeol udah jlan dluan tadi tiba2 sehun memanggil ku "hyung… sini ama aku" "hah hmm gak usah hun posisi itu kan tmpat lulu hyung aku gak pantes duduk disitu" "dan lu hyung jga akan marah klo aku gak Kasih tumpangan ke hyung" sambil berkata begtu sehun menarik tangan ku,kulihat kai memandang kami sinis dan langsung masuk mobil dengan mengegas kencang perjalanan aku hanya diam tertunduk hatiku benar benar sakit sekali "hyung klo mau nangis nangis aja hyung hun tau hyung menyukai kai" sambil tersenyum "eeh keliatan yaaa gapapa kok hun hyung msih bsa menahan nya" "kai memang berubah sudah agak lama hyung dia jdi pemarah skarang paling yg biasa ngadepin dia saat hyung di sana yaa d.o hyung hun jga gak tau knpa dia berubah" "aah bgtuu"

at dorm

Sampai di dorm aku langsung ke kamar semua sibuk bersih2 dan aku harus membereskan baju2 slesai membereskan barang-barangku kulihat jam ternyata jam 10 malam wajar saja sudah malam tadi sampe dorm aja jam stgah 7 malam kemudian aku mandi habis mandi aku ke dapur bikin secangkir coklat hangat kulihat baek & hun maen game d ruang TV dgan d.o nonton film di tab nya dengan headset di telinga dan suho hyung blom pulang jga,yeol main gitar smbil ngerekam dgan kamera hpnya untuk di upload mungkin di ig,lalu aku jlan ke beranda ternyata ada kai duduk disna sambil melamun, kusamperin wlau sambil takut takut dan degdegan "kai ah~ hyung duduk sini yaa" tanpa menjawab dia terus mendiamkanku "gimana kabar kamu kai koreo nya gmana buat album baru nanti gampang apa susah" "gak tau kita aja baru take suara" "aah iyaa juga yaaa" "kok pulang bukan kah disana enak" "kai ah~" "aku harap hyung gak usah pulang" "kai kamu kenapa hyung punya slah yaa" "ck orang kaya hyung mang gak ada pkiran nya" lalu kai pergi meninggalkanku di beranda sendri tnpa trasa air mata ku mengalir. Sudah hari ke 3 kai mendiamkanku,tiba2 ada line berbunyi dri official web site kita aku buka dan kubaca berita nya confirm kim jongin & kristal saat baca berita itu aku bner2 shock jdi selama ini kai mang gak da tertariknya sama aku lalu apa artinya moment2 kita sblom aku pergi ke Cina sthun yg lalu trnyata slama ini aku bermain sndri dan aku ke geeran sndri berpikir kai menyukaiku karna terlalu perhatian dan menjagaku dlu,tiba2 ada keributan druang tengah terlihat suho hyung sedang menginterogasi kai "bener kamu pacaran ama kristal kai" " bener hyung" "kamu yakin kita semua disini tau bgt kamu kai" "yakin hyung" "apa kamu mencintai nya" aku keluar kamar dgan stgah trsenyum dan melihat ke arah kai dan kai melihat ke arahku "ya aku mencintainya" semua hening dengan tersenyum aku nyamperin kai "selamat yaaa" sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan kai bangun dan keluar smbil membanting pintu dan tanpa terasa airmataku menetes dan kurasakan baek ini kai tidak pulang kulangkahkan kaki ke taman dket dorm para member me line aku mungkin mereka kawatir padaku aku membalas "kalian jgan kawatir aku hanya ingin sndri dan aku tdak apa2" aku kembali menerawang stlah pnantian satu stgah tahun ternyata berakhir seperti ini aku hanya tersenyum dan menangis sjadi 2 ada line dri sajangnim bahwa aku harus kmbali ke Cina lagi bsok untuk menyelesaikan syuting trakhir di Cina sbom exo comeback.

Di bandara

anak2 exo melepasku di mobil "hyung cepat kembali yaa kita menunggu mu" kata baek "aku harap kamu bisa menenangkan dirimu disana ya lay" kata suho "nde makasih hyung" kulihat ig banyak foto kai & kristal di tag ke aku dri fans aku hanya bisa memandangnya dngan fana dan lagi lagi menangis di pesawat.

China

stlah sampai aku langsung siap2 ke lokasi syuting dan syuting sampai pagin skitar jam 2 pagi baru waktu pulang jga aku kembli ke hotel sampai hotel saat aku mau naro jam tangan dimeja tiba2 ada yang memeluku dri blakang aku hampir mau triak tpi tidak jdi stelah denger suara yg memeluku "kenapa plg lagi ke china kamu tau aku kawatir sekali sepertinya aku memang tdak bisa kehilangan kamu tidak aku bener2 kangen kamu hyung blom smpat aku memeluk bdan ini kamu sudah tidak ada ddorm" "kai ah knpa kamu bsa disini jangan bgini kai lepasin aku kamu pnya kristal" smbil meneteskan airmata dbalikin nya tubuhku "dengar yg aku sayang cuma kamu aku marah ketika kamu solo di china aku takut kamu gak blik lagi aku kesepian hyung aku takut kamu mninggalkan kita sperti yg lainnya aku trauma hyung" "kai ah aku sudah blg dlu aku pasti balik tpi ktika aku balik kamu sudah mlik orang lain sekarang aku harus apa kai" sambil nangiss di genggaman tangan nya yg bgtu hangat "sssstttt gak aku gak mlik siapa2 aku dan kristal itu cma bhong kita gak ada hub spesial itu untuk bisnis entertaiment yg nyuruh aku untuk naikin rating skandal entertainment kita dan menaikan nama kristal di dunia drama tapi aku gak bleh blang sama smuanya jdi yg tau cma sajangnim aku dan kristal tp sumpah aku gak ada apa2 ama dia" "bner gak ada apa2" "iyaa bner klo gak buat apa aku smpe ngejar kamu kesni dger aku cma syang nya dri dlu jaman kita trainie smpe skrang cma kamu doank yg aku syank " "iya2 aku percya skarang trus knpa kamu ksni knpa gak nunggu aku dkorea aja" "hah aisss jinja ank2 spertinya ngerjain aku katanya kamu pulang gak mau blik lagi makanya aku shock dan tanpa mkirin hal lain langsung nyusul ksni lagi pula aku udah gak sanggup nunggu lagi" "iya2 aku percya" "malam ini aku hanya mau tdur smbil meluk hyung karna aku kangen sekali dengan hyung" aku trsenyum "jangan nangis lagi yaa hyung aku syank kamu" "hmmm aku tau kok kai"… dan aku tersenyum senang.

end


End file.
